


Rescue Me

by glymr



Series: The One Where [13]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The one where Kara and Steph's wedding was nearly a disaster but wasn't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Me

Kara growled and lifted Tim off the floor. "Where. Is. My. *Bride*?"

The young man didn't even flinch. "We're working on it as fast as we can," he said, "I'm sure-" Both of their communicators beeped at the same time, and Tim landed with his typical catlike grace when she dropped him to answer it.

"Where? The *infirmary*?" A strong wind swept past and she was gone. Tim followed as quickly as he could.

Minutes later, Kara was holding Steph's hand and gently brushing her hair out of her eyes, avoiding the scratches on her cheek and arms. "What were you *thinking*?" she said.

Steph rolled her eyes. "I was *thinking* that Luthor had a kryptonite bomb aimed at the Watchtower, that nobody but me knew about it, that my communicator was being jammed and that if I didn't do *something*, he was going to _kill you_ , Kara! Probably kill the entire Super family!"

"She _was_ pretty awesome," chimed in Kon from where he was sitting on the next bed over, Tim hovering behind him protectively. "I got there just in time to see her taking Luthor down-"

"Of course she was!" interrupted Kara. She leaned forward and rested her forehead on Steph's. "No broken bones? No permanent damage?"

Steph grinned and said, "No."

"Really just scratches?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then let's get into our outfits. I've got several hundred heroes waiting for our grand entrance, and if I keep them much longer, _every single one of them_ will try to go to your rescue."

Afterward, everyone agreed: it was a beautiful wedding.

~~~


End file.
